


Alegria

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, ciown
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Капитан Роджерс идет в цирк, где его внимание привлекает однорукий клоун.





	Alegria

**Author's Note:**

> Ватарику, чьи работы меня вдохновляют.

Китти с интересом рассматривала яркую афишу, пока капитан Стив Роджерс расплачивался в кассе. Когда он, сжимая в руке билеты, подошел к девушке, она вслух читала надпись на плакате:

– «Цирковая труппа «Alegria». Мы приносим радость».

– Скромно, – с улыбкой заметил Стив.

К походу в цирк он относился скептически, а уж к подобным заявлениям – подавно. Ну и какую же радость могут принести размалеванные клоуны? Ночные кошмары, разве что. Как говорили старые вояки: кто в армии был, тот в цирке не смеется. 

– Прости, что затащила тебя сюда.

– Ничего страшного. Тут написано, что у них есть номера с лошадьми.

– Да! – восторженно подпрыгнула Китти.

Стив улыбнулся такой детской непосредственности своей спутницы и подал ей руку.

Они прошли в огромный шатер. Стив присвистнул. И как это в нем уместилось столько скамеек, да еще и довольно внушительная арена! Зрители уже вовсю занимали места, дети с любопытством вытягивали головы, засыпая родителей вопросами: «а там карлики будут?», « а они будут засовывать голову в пасть льву?», «а фокусы, фокусы-то покажут?» Стив весело качал головой и прокладывал дорогу к их местам. Наконец, они расположились на скамьях в третьем ряду. Сцену оказалось оттуда видно, пожалуй, слишком близко. Стив думал, что можно было бы сесть и подальше. 

Все неудобство Стив прочувствовал в первом же номере, когда под куполом выполняли свои трюки воздушные гимнасты. Пришлось сидеть, задрав голову, от чего неминуемо затекла шея. Да и само зрелище было напряженное. Стив, привыкший тревожиться за всех вокруг, не сводил обеспокоенного взгляда с гибких фигур, ожидая, что они вот-вот рухнут на пол. Война научила его быть готовым к самому худшему.

После гимнастов на арену вывели медведя, с которым танцевала юная девушка. Они были похожи на заколдованное чудовище и маленькую фею. Наблюдая за тем, как они кружатся под сказочную мелодию, Стив был готов признать, что это выглядело красиво.

Увы, номер продлился не долго, и удивительную пару сменили те, кого Стиву хотелось видеть меньше всего – клоуны. Их было трое: два веселых и грустный, похожий на Пьеро. Первые два, очевидно, были Арлекином и Пульчинеллой. Они разыгрывали свой нехитрый спектакль, а благодарная публика заливалась хохотом. Стив отметил, что у Пьеро протез вместо левой руки. Он нелепо болтался, вызывая у зала все новые приступы смеха. Смеялись и Арлекин с Пульчинеллой, они вовсю подшучивали над своим товарищем, а Пьеро смотрел на них своими большими грустными глазами. И что-то странное было с этим печальным клоуном. Стива смутило не отсутствие у него руки. Это было не редкостью – война оставила после себя много калек. Но его лицо… Даже сквозь слой грима Стив узнал его. Это был Баки.

Сердце пропустило удар, а в горле встал ком. Стиву захотелось вскочить с места и броситься прямо туда, на арену, и обнять давно потерянного друга. Но отчего-то он продолжал сидеть на месте и смотреть на нелепое представление. Стив наблюдал за Пьеро, ловя каждое его движение, и незаметно для себя перенесся мыслями на три года назад. 

Ночь, сырая земля окопа, крики раненых и умирающих. Воздух пропитался запахом пороха и смерти.

– Я могу добежать до телефонной линии и вызвать подмогу.

– Нет, Баки! – кричит ему Стив.

Но тот слишком далеко, лежит сверху окопа. И его каким-то чудом не видят враги. Но Стив знает, что если сам он высунется, то его тут же застрелят. И его, и Баки. И Баки этим пользуется.

– Я пошел.

– Сержант Барнс, я запрещаю!

– Стив, – спокойно говорит Баки, словно над ними не проносятся пули, – прости.

И он трогается с места. 

Следующее, что слышит Стив, взрыв гранаты.

Его передернуло.

– Все в порядке? – участливо спросила Китти. 

– Да, – он помотал головой, прогоняя ужасные воспоминания, – просто задумался.

Он сосредоточился на происходящем на сцене. В уши бил смех зрителей, и Стиву стало почти дурно. Но он досидел до конца представления.

Стив задумчиво смотрел на занавесь, за которой скрылись ушедшие клоуны. Где-то там должна была быть гримерка.

– Китти, я отойду ненадолго, – шепнул он девушке.

– Что? – удивилась она. – Куда ты?

– Кажется, я увидел старого товарища.

– Может быть, стоит подождать до окончания?

– Боюсь, мы разминемся.

– Ну, хорошо, – согласилась Китти. – Я подожду тебя.

Стив сорвался с места и поспешил в сторону кулис.

– Что вам надо, молодой человек? – раздался голос откуда-то снизу.

Стив, уже схватившийся за край занавеси, удивленно огляделся. Он обнаружил, что голос принадлежит очень низенькому мужчине. Кажется, детишки обрадуются, что карлики все же будут. 

– Мне нужно в гримерку, – объяснил он.

– Гримерка? – хмыкнул мужчина. – У нас такой роскоши нет.

– А где же переодеваются артисты? – удивился Стив.

– Как где? В своих фургончиках.

Фургончики? Это же на улице.

– Спасибо! – горячо поблагодарил он незнакомца, и стал пробираться к выходу.

За шатром стояла дюжина фургонов с эмблемой цирка и надписью «Alegria». Стиву пришлось проверить каждый, прежде чем он нашел нужный. Он заглянул в открытую дверь и обнаружил всех трех клоунов на стульях перед зеркалами. Актеры снимали грим и пересмеивались о чем-то своем. Взгляд Стива приковал к себе молодой человек посередине. Он был раздет по пояс, и теперь можно было разглядеть его деревянный протез. В глаза сразу бросились сильно отросшие волосы, до этого скрытые под колпаком. На лице все еще оставались белые разводы белил, а Стив подумал, что оно такое грустное, что для роли Пьеро в гриме вовсе не нуждалось.

– Баки! – выдохнул он.

Парень вздрогнул и резко обернулся.

– Кто такой Баки? – спросил он.

Остальные актеры тоже уставились на Стива.

– Тебе чего, парень?

Стив шагнул внутрь.

– Баки, ты меня не узнаешь?

Пьеро нахмурился.

– Наверно, вы меня с кем-то спутали. Меня зовут Винтер.

Если там, в зале, Стив и мог допустить, что это игра воображения, то оказавшись рядом, он был уверен – перед ним тот самый храбрый сержант, который пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти их отряд. Но почему же он не сознается?

– При всем уважении, я не ошибаюсь, – твердо произнес Стив. – Ты – сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сто седьмой пехотный. Мы звали тебя Баки.

Парень, назвавшийся Винтером, замер. Он молча смотрел на Стива, и по его лицу было невозможно понять, о чем он думает.

– Чушь.

– Эй, а вдруг он прав! – вдруг подал голос один из актеров. – У тебя же была страшная контузия. Ты сам говорил, что мало помнишь.

Винтер злобно зыркнул на коллегу, и тот замолчал.

– Ты что, не помнишь меня?

Стив не мог в это поверить. Как же так? После всего, что было...

Винтер задумчиво рассматривал его с ног до головы и хмурился. Его друзья то и дело переглядывались и тоже таращились на Стива.

– Мне кажется, я видел тебя раньше, – наконец, заговорил парень. – Но...

– Но? – Стив подался вперед.

– Мне начисто отшибло мозги, – Винтер поджал губы и виновато опустил глаза, – и я могу ошибаться. Почем мне знать, что это не шутка?

Стив развел руками.

– Кто бы стал шутить о таком?

Винтер облизнул губы и кивнул.

– Эрл, я тут вспомнил кое-что, – сказал один из актеров. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Он дернул второго за рукав, уводя из гримерки. И молодые люди остались одни.

Стив кивнул в сторону освободившегося стула.

– Можно?

– Да, конечно.

Стив уселся, оказавшись совсем близко к Винтеру.

– Так значит, мы служили вместе? – спросил тот.

– Да, три года назад.

– И что со мной случилось?

– Ты и этого не помнишь?

Винтер покачал головой. 

– Я очнулся в госпитале и был не в себе. И если что-то мне и рассказывали, я не запомнил.

– А документы? Жетон?

Винтер пожал плечами.

– Понятия не имею, где они. Многое бы отдал за них, – он хмыкнул и приподнял правую руку, – ну, пожалуй, кроме нее.

Стив заметил, что его рука немного дрожит. Да и сам парень нервно покусывал губы и смотрел куда-то на колени, не поднимая глаз.

– Так что же произошло? – спросил он.

– Это случилось ночью. На нас внезапно напали. Они вырезали половину лагеря, а ты... Ты пытался добраться до связи. Больше я тебя не видел. Я думал, тебя убили. Тогда многие погибли.

Винтер сидел и смотрел в одну точку, словно стараясь вспомнить то, о чем рассказал Стив. 

– В госпитале я тебя тоже не нашел, – добавил Стив, и Винтер, наконец, посмотрел на него.

– Ты меня искал?

Стив смутился, но как можно спокойнее ответил:

– Конечно, я же был твоим капитаном.

Парень понимающе кивнул, а потом взглянул в зеркало. Казалось, он только теперь заметил, что не до конца снял грим.

– Вот черт, прости.

Винтер полностью развернулся к зеркалу и продолжил прерванное занятие. Он отщепил комок ваты из упаковки и хотел обмакнуть его в жидкий крем, но его рука все еще дрожала. И он выронил ватку и едва не опрокинул склянку.

– Черт, – снова выругался парень.

– Дай я, – Стив пододвинул стул вплотную и забрал из его ладони вату. 

Он обмакнул ее в крем, поднес к лицу парня и замер.

– Я никогда этого не делал. Как надо?

– Двигайся от носа и в сторону, – подсказал Винтер и закрыл глаза.

– Хорошо.

Стив аккуратно водил ваткой по его лицу. Парень почти не дышал. Стив чувствовал, что и его собственное дыхание перехватило. Настолько все это было нереально. Всего полчаса назад он сидел в зале со своей девушкой и смотрел на танцующего медведя, а теперь снимает театральный грим со своего старого боевого товарища, которого похоронил несколько лет назад. Он вспомнил то последнее «Прости», и пальцы дрогнули. Влажный ватный комок выпал, и несколько мгновений Стив касался лица Винтера. Лица Баки.

Парень открыл глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Стив почувствовал, как напряглось тело, а где-то внизу томительно заныло. И он подался вперед, приникая к губам Винтера. У этого поцелуя был странный вкус горечи и крема. Он был недолгий. Слишком короткий, чтобы вспомнить, как это было тогда, или чтобы подумать, что где-то в зале его ждет Китти. 

Стив отстранился и несмело взглянул на Винтера. Тот задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу и усмехнулся. 

– Надо же. 

– Ты помнишь? – с надеждой спросил Стив, затаив дыхание.

Винтер пристально посмотрел на него.

– Я знал тебя, – тихо произнес он. – Стив?

Стив выдохнул, и его рот растянула улыбка. 

– Верно, Джеймс. Баки…

Он наклонился к нему, целуя вновь. Баки подался ему навстречу, и Стив прижал его к себе крепко-крепко, боясь снова потерять. Единственным, что сейчас чувствовал капитан Стив Роджерс, была радость.


End file.
